SOUL PIECE
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Zoro learns about human weapons and becomes determined to have one of his own. But the question is, will Kurona accept him as his master?
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL PIECE**

**I've way into watching Soul Eater and thought how cool would it be if the One Piece world was in it. Thus I created this story. I can't believe no ones thought of this yet.**

Chapter 1: Zoro's dream

A sound soul…dwells with a mind…and a sound body…

_Roronoa Zoro stood perplexed in a barren dusty canyon, there was not a living soul around and all was quiet but the gentle moans of the wind._

"_Where am I?" the green haired man wondered. Then Zoro noticed that the shadows cast by the wall and rocks were moving in front of him._

"_Where are the shadows going?" the swordsman pondered before deciding to follow. If he were to look up, Zoro would've seen that the fluffy white clouds were moving too "What is this place?" the 'mosshead' gasped. The canyon had rounded off into a sort of grotto…and there in the middle was a sword of solid black; and the shadows seemed to be dancing around it. _

_Zoro reached forth to grasp the mysterious weapon-_"Hey Zoro!" the distinctively loud voice of Luffy brought the snoozing first mate back to real life.

"Nn-huh?" Zoro yawned and stretched out his limbs "what's all the yelling for this time?"

The eccentric rubber man grinned broadly and pointed straight ahead "Nami says once we pass those weird looking rocks we'll be at Meister Island, I can't wait!"

"So what's so special about it? After all the funky islands we've visited, nothing should surprise us now" Zoro deadpanned.

"You mean you don't know swordsman-san?" Robin who was sitting on a deck chair chimed "Meister Island is famous for its human weapons. And the people who wield them are called meisters". The skull shaped rocks were carved in honor of the islands founder, Lord Death".

"Human weapons?" Usopp interjected "is that anything like the devil fruit, or it more like the pacifista's ?"the marksman was currently hanging out in the rigging.

"Actually they're like neither." The ships archeologist explained "The weapons of Meister Island aren't created they are born, but like devil fruit users, each one is unique."

Now that did sound interesting "Yeah ain't it cool!" Luffy grinned "and once we get there I'll find one to join my crew!"…oh that's why he was so happy.

"Um Luffy" Chopper was sitting next to him "You know that they're not pets right?"

"Erm…Really?"

Time Skip!

It was easy steering the Thousand Sunny when Franky shifted the ships functions into paddle boat mode. Sanji was manning the wheel and Nami was relaying to him where to steer. Zoro had fallen asleep again thirty minutes ago, and Luffy was eating a big plate of meat-on-a-bone.

"At this rate we'll be there in no time" Nami giggled from vantage point in the crows nest. The super ship paddled around a particularily large skull rock and the sight that greeted them held a mixed reaction to the band of strawhats.

Nami gasped and dropped her telescope. Luffy paused in his devouring. Chopper and Usopp both held a look of horror while Robin and Brook faces kept an calm neutrality. Franky's mouth hit the deck in a comic fashion, and Sanji let his cigarette fall to the deck in surprise.

The smell of burning wood and gunpowder filled the salty air as Zoro watched in sleepy confusion, why was there a ship burning?

End Chapter

**Hurray the first chapter is done I hope you all review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Survivor

Chapter 2: Soul Survivor

**Come on people this is a good story so please review!**

The Straw hat Pirates stood agape at the scene of the large burning vessel. The sight of a sinking ship was nothing new to them but what made this ship different was the fact it carried the insignia of a Celestial Dragon ship.

"Oh no!" Chopper shrieked "Someone attacked a World Noble vessel!"

"Was it an accident? It has to be no pirate in their right mind would kill a Celestial Dragon without an admiral coming after them." Usopp shuddered.

Zoro stood next to Robin as they both eyed the charred remains of bodies bobbing in the lapping waves, "It doesn't look like anyone survived" the blue eyed woman whispered. Zoro nodded with a grunt of acknowledgment, from the looks of things, the ship had suddenly caught-fire an explosion perhaps?

"Hey Robin, Zoro look to the port side!" Nami said through the telesnail. There floating on a piece of wreckage, was a young person. Zoro couldn't tell if they were male or female yet "I think he's alive, pull him aboard!" the navigator said.

"I'll get'em" Luffy said readying to extend his arm but Robin held up her hand.

"Wait Strawhat-san, allow me" Luffy shrugged and took a step back. Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms "Fleur Gigantos!" A enormous hand appeared on the hulls of Sunny and ever so gently scooped the unfortunate soul up and brought them to rest on the grassy deck lawn.

Chopper came rushing over to the sodden form with his field bag ready "Oh no don't die on me!" the little reindeer blubbered. As the ships doctor began his tests, Zoro noticed that the survivor was male. The mystery boy had medium length black hair held back in a ponytail; and pale skin. His white sopping wet clothes were in tatters and there were no shoes on his feet.

"This boy certainly is lucky to escape such a blast right swordsman-san?" Robin said with a small smile.

"Hn?" what was she getting at? Honestly he hated it when Robin had that smile.

"Look there" the 'demon-of-Ohara' nodded towards the boy's wrist. On it was a battered and broken manacle…was this boy a slave?

(Boy's P.O.V)

Everything was dark…Everything was cold…Everything hurt…How did I get like this? Oh yeah the ship exploded…but how..? I don't remember.

"He's waking up" Voices?

Somehow I managed to open my dull red eyes, when my vision cleared I could see my rescuers.

"Hey he's awake" unless I'm hallucinating or that tiny reindeer just spoke "Can you speak, how are you feeling?" the little animal asked moving a stethoscope across my chest.

It wanted me to talk? "Y-you…talk?"

"Hi there!" a new happy face moved into my field of vision. He wore a straw hat and a long red coat. I noticed he had a rather nasty scar on his chest "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, the raccoon that looks like a reindeer is Chopper. Who are you?"

Monkey D. Luffy…I heard of the famous straw hat pirate that defied the entire world at Enies Lobby, and struck a World Noble in the Saobaody Archipelago. But what was such a legend doing around Meister Island? Damn everything's spinning "I-I…know you" was all I said before blacking out.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Oh no he's dead!" Chopper cried!

"He went to sleep?" Luffy blink dully.

Zoro sighed in exasperation, this was getting out of hand "He ain't dead you idiots he fainted".

Chopper instantly stopped panicking and scratched his head in embarrassment "O-oh right, haha I knew that. Will you carry him down to the sick bay for me?"

"No problem" Luffy agreed picking up the sodden form "Whoa! This kid's pretty light!" As the three disappeared below deck, Nami walked up to stand up next to Zoro "Kurona".

"Eh?" What was the cat burgular talking about?

Nami, held up the round piece of metal that was attached to the boy's wrist moments ago "That boy's name is Kurona" said holding up the manacle. It was there inscribed in into the flat part '_KURONA_'.

Zoro crossed his arms "You can't really know that, it's likely a brand name".

"Yeah well, call it an educated guess" Nami grinned setting it in Zoro's palm "I have to get back to the log pose, so if you're curious just ask him when he's awake" she said walking off.

The green haired swordman frowned whoever said he was curious…well maybe a little. It was was kind of suspicious that only the boy, had lived "I better keep an eye on this 'Kurona' ".

End Chapter

**.FINISHED! And I better get more than review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Unfortunate Soul

Chapter 3: Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Come on people this is a good story so please review! It took forever to get two reviews. But I am glad at least someone likes this story. **

It was 6:30in the evening when Zoro ventured down to the sick bay to see how their little passenger was doing. Chopper was sitting at his desk taking notes and glancing up from time to time to check the heart monitors.

"Oh hello Zoro, do you need something?" the reindeer asked smiling.

"Nah I'm fine, I just came to see how Kurona's fairing".

"Kurona?"

"Apparently that is his name" the swordsman replied holding out the manacle for Chopper to examine.

"Ah I see. Well as for his health, Kurona was pretty lucky. I studied his cat scan and there was internal bleeding or damage. Although his heart does have a slight arrethmia, he should be fine".

Zoro smirked at the still form on the bed; Kurona was out like a light but didn't appear to be resting peacefully-nightmare perhaps? "Say Chopper if you're hungry, I'll watch him for you".

Chopper smiled cheerfully, he could use a break "Awesome thank you Zoro" Zoro waved the little animal off and sat down in the swivel chair next to the hospital bed "You can stop pretending now it's just us two now".

Kurona's red eyes shot open in surprise "H-h-how did you know?" the black haired youth stuttered nervously.

"You held your breathing well, but your expression was far from restful" Zoro held up the scorched piece of iron "Kurona, that's your name isn't it?"

"Uh…yes it is" the boy said a bit timidly.

"You were a slave to the Celestial Dragons weren't you?" the 'mosshead' stated confirming his suspicions.

The former slave grimaced at the sight of the ruined scrap of metal that reinforced his lowly status, but yet "I-I was…" the salt water he'd swallowed made his throat tight "I was a slave to the Celestial Dragon Duvello Reinsformontique for a year. But then the armament blew up…that monster is dead now right?" Kurona's eyes were pleading for it to be true.

Zoro was no one's fool; he'd seen first-hand how cruel nobles could be "Hey as far as I know, you're the sole survivor." Damn he was no good at this sort of thing.

"*Sigh* thank god" Kurona breathed out then lay back down. For a few minutes Zoro watched the pale dark haired youth soak in the facts of his newly gained freedom "So, what's your name mister?"

"Huh it's Zoro".

"Roronoa Zoro! The pirate hunter who is now a pirate! So I wasn't seeing things, that was Monkey D. Luffy I saw".

Zoro grinned and propped up his feet "Yep. That's our captain. He's a little on the slow side but he's a good guy".

"And the reindeer?"

"That's Chopper, he is our ships doctor" Kurona's eyes lit at this information "R-really, and I thought he was a pet?"

Zoro had to laugh at that "Hahaha, no not really, but Sanji our cook calls him our 'emergency food friend.' Now I want to ask you a question Kurona" his expression grave.

"Um w-what?" Kurona wasn't sure he liked that look.

"Tell me, just how did the armament blow up?"

Kurona's eyes then grew strangely blank, and his pale shoulders tensed considerably, Zoro quickly decided he didn't like the maniacal grin spreading across the mysterious boy's mouth; also what was with the strange aura emanating from his body. It was so strong the one eyed swordsman couldn't sworn it was visible, and plus it made his skin prickle with an odd sensation.

"Heh…Heehee…AHAHAHA!" Kurona was laughing insanely as Zoro cautiously gripped at the hilt of his sword "What the hell is wrong with you Kurona?" he shouted.

The laughter stopped immediately, and Kurona tilted his head in an awkward fashion-the Cheshire cat grin still planted on his face "Did you know my blood is black?"

Zoro didn't have time to give a response when Kurona's small white fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling into the wood paneling. "Ow~damn brat" the swordsman growled "Hey, get back here!" Zoro yelled at Kurona's retreating form. He was most likely going towards the deck.

Sanji busied himself as he put the finishing touches to the Ahi Ahi tuna dish, he was preparing for dinner "There" the blonde cook nodded approvingly "all finished".

"Hey Sanji are we really going to eat raw fish?" Luffy asked.

"It's not raw it's lightly cooked you rubber moron" Sanji 'tched'. Just then the galley door open and Chopper walked in "Hello Sanji, hi Luffy".

"Hey there Chopper" the cook grinned "Come for a snack?"

"Hey why does Chopper get snacks?" Luffy whined.

"Because Chopper doesn't leave my fridge bare when he's finished" Sanji retorted.

Ker~Smash!

"What was that?" Chopper gasped.

"Sounds like someone's making a ruckus up on deck" Luffy replied.

"Aaah!" a scream sounded from up above.

"Nami-chan! Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled dashing out the door.

"Come on Chopper!" Luffy grinned yanking the reindeer along.

"Waah!"

End Chapter

**Well that's all folks. I hoped y'all enjoyed that. And can I please get some reviews already?**H


	4. Chapter 4: Kurona is a weapon?

Chapter 4: Black blood: Kurona is a weapon?

**I am happy that readers are finally getting interested in 'Soul Piece', it's gonna get even better.**

It was a calm clear night, and Nami was just coming down from the crows-nest to trade shifts with Robin. The orange haired hottie stepped out of the small elevator yawning till her eyes teared up.

"Are you tired Navigator-san?" Robin asked "I hope you weren't planning on going to bed without dinner".

Nami smirked and waved off the comment "No I think I can stay up long enough to eat, but you know we've sure got a lot of excitement to-" 'Ker~Smash!'

The thief never got to finish her sentence as a still crazed Kurona burst onto the deck, taking the door with him.

"AAAH!" Nami let out a shriek when Kurona knocked her to the grassy surface, what the heck was wrong with this kid? Three hours ago he was ready for the grave and now Kurona was running around like a maniac. That Cheshire cat grin never once faltered when Kurona bent close to Nami's face and said "Did you know my blood is black Nami?" before she could think of a response, or give him a sound whack with her 'Sorcery Cli-mac-tac', hands grabbed the crazed boy firmly and wrenched him clean away.

Robin stood posed in her battle stance, her face ever stoic as she held the thrashing boy down "Please try and calm yourself".

Creepy hands plus madness only caused Kurona to scream and struggle more "Gaa! You can drag to hell if you want!" he yelled to the sky "but I ain't sorry! I ain't sorry I killed you all!" the rest of the crew made it outside, they watched in grim fascination at their hysterical guest.

"Hey why is everyone fighting?" Luffy asked clearly puzzled.

"H-he must have some sort of psychosis" Chopper shivered.

"You little shit, how dare you attack the ladies!" Sanji shouted.

"This is definitely not super eh Usopp?" the big cyborg Franky muttered to the sharpshooter, whom nodded.

"He said his blood is black" the gruff voice of Zoro said behind the group.

"Oh Zoro there you are" Luffy grinned.

"What did you do to make him so upset Zoro?" the little doctor demanded pointing his hoof accusingly at his face.

"I didn't do anything!" the 'moss-head' snapped "all I did was ask how the ship blew up and he lost it".

"Great so the kid's nuts" Sanji sighed lighting up lighting up a cigarette "so what do you think he means about 'black blood'?"

"T-that's just impossible" Chopper interjected "It doesn't matter if they be human, animal, or weapon, due to the exposure to oxygen and iron, blood will always be red".

"…What if it isn't?" Zoro grinned evilly, gripping his swords "I want to test this theory".

"G-go right ahead Zoro, the great captain Usopp will back you up!" although Usopp's legs were clearly knocking.

"Thanks" the swordsman said wryly "Hey Robin let him go would ya?" the hana-hana user looked briefly confused but released Kurona none the less. Kurona scrambled to his feet, his red eyes zooming in all directions before landing on the approaching first mate.

"My, what a strong soul you have" he snickered.

"You say your blood is black, then let's see it Kurona fight me!" he exclaimed removing his swords.

"Fight…yes fight" Kurona giggled madly "Ooh I can't wait to feast on your soul". Without delay the fight began, Zoro was the first one to strike out swinging Kitetsu III's blade but Kurona made no move to get away, instead he held up a dainty pale hand.

"What!" the Straw-hat pirates gasped when their mysterious guest caught Zoro's sword with only his palm, yet he didn't bleed a drop.

"Wow he caught it!" Luffy gasped amazed.

"How?" Zoro frowned "I know I cut him so why isn't he bleeding?"

Kurona must've sensed his confusion because then he said "Confused?" a thick black liquid seeped from his palm "I told you…my blood is black: Black Impalement!" Zoro missed the black spikes that seemingly came from out of nowhere by a frogs hair.

"No not from nowhere, it's his blood, his blood is his weapon".

"Oh my I can't believe my eyes" Brook gasped "except I have no eyes, Yohohoho Skull Joke!"

"Not now stupid skeleton!" Nami hissed kicking the musician in the head.

"Whoa did you see that move Sanji?" Luffy was clearly impressed.

"I-impossible" Chopper sweated, his mouth agape "blood should not be capable of this!"

"This is the power of a Demon Sword" Kurona said haughtily holding out his arm "I am Demon Sword Kurona of Meister Island" there was a red flash and a black blade stood where Kurona's arm once was.

"A demon weapon, and a sword at that" Zoro cocked a green eyebrow, his good eye was wide in excitement "Well a sword should only cut when its' master wills it" Zoro stated shifting his stance "and if a sword has no master, its' edge becomes dull". Kurona scowled and leaped with his blade arm poised "I have no master!" a screech of metal resounded, and the dueling pair found themselves at an impasse "Certainly not you"!

Zoro had managed to catch Kurona's thrust with a cross guard "That's where you're wrong kid" he growled "You know despite the lapse in sanity you're kind of a cute little thing, plus you got a fine blade there. I think I'll make you mine". Kurona wasn't expecting the swordsman's heavy 'size 12' boot to fly up and nail him in the chest; the force sent his thin body skittering away.

"Looks like your black blood is not as invincible as it first appears" said Zoro.

"What are you getting at?" Kurona snapped rubbing his aching chest.

"What I mean is" Zoro began; sheathing Kitetsu III and Wado Ichimonji, leaving out his red and black sword Shusui "I think I know how to beat the insanity out of you Kurona" he grinned.

End Chapter.

**This chapter took some research on my part because I wasn't sure what sword it was that Zoro lost and left in Thriller Bark. Plus I didn't know the name of his new sword until I looked it up on a One Piece website. I wanted to make sure everything was accurate after the whole two year time skip. **

**Please Review me! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: A sound defeat & A hot bath

Chapter 5: A sound defeat & a hot bath

**Wow has it really been that long since my last update! Where does the time go? **

Kurona watched as the bold swordsman sheathed all but the one sword he called 'Shusui'.

"**Hmm, why does that name ring a bell? Ah well it's probably not important**" the weapon thought.

"_Stop we mustn't kill these people they helped us!" _Zoro, who'd been observing noticed how the crazed weapon winced and grasped at his head. What was going on inside Kurona's mind?

"**It's too late Kurona, they know too much!"** the inner demon argued **"We don't know what the Straw-hats are actually like; the marimo even claimed that he wants to make us his-the arrogance! We have to kill him Kurona! Don't you dare tell me you already forgot what those noble trash done to us, trust me this punk will be no different"** for a few minutes Kurona was silent, and the inner demon took it as a sign that Kurona was in accordance .

"Here I come" Zoro grunted, this time swinging the heavy sword like a club. As expected Kurona once again tried to block, but what he wasn't expecting was for Zoro to swing low and catching the blade with his gut. It didn't cut him, but the centrifugal force sent him flying into the air.

"**H-how did he figure out my weakness so quickly?"** the inner demon demanded, this was just outrageous.

The one eyed pirate took a running leap at the bulwark and pivot jumped so he was above Kurona "Sorry kid this is going to hurt" Zoro said bringing his sword down in a mighty downward slash; The tag team of Shusui's weight and Zoro's muscles proved a lethal combination. If it weren't for his black blood, Kurona would've easily been cleaved in half.

"_Still think he is like the others?" _the real Kurona asked his black colored inner demon. The demon sword did not receive his answer as his wispy body was brought down with earth shattering force that shook the whole ship.

"It's over Kurona" the one eyed pirate said kneeling over the younger male. By the softening of his cherry red irises, Zoro could tell his new sword was back to normal. Kurona stared up at him unmoving, his stomach feeling like fire.

"So…it seems…for now" he gasped, he felt so sore right now that he didn't protest when Zoro carefully picked him up.

"Yohohohoho! What a splendid performance my young sir, such marvelous ferocity!" Brooke the skeleton laughed hardily. Jumping from the balcony and landing right in front of the duo. Having never seen such a bizarre sight, the now more timid Kurona gasped and clutched at Zoro's long green coat-hiding his face in his broad shoulder. "Um why are you hiding?" the musician sweat dropped.

Zoro smirked down at his new weapon and turned to face his captain "Well, what say you Captain? I know you were excited about finding a human weapon to join our merry crew. Does Kurona fit the bill?"

A humongous grin split the hyper rubber man's face as he jumped up and down, clearly thrilled about their fight "Hell yeah! That blood trick he does is amazing!"

"Do you think he'll let me take a sample for analysis?" Chopper wondered aloud.

"Black blood huh?" Franky grunted "looks kinda like engine grease if you ask me".

"Welcome Kuro-chan" Robin smiled.

"Good luck being partnered with Zoro" Nami patronized patting her newest nakama on the head "just don't let his thick headedness rub off on you".

"Uh…" Kurona blushed slightly leaning into her dainty hand.

"Alright that's enough" Zoro growled moving away from Nami with a frown "don't bug us we'll be in the big bathroom" he said slinging Kurona over his shoulder and carrying him like a sack of rice.

"W-wait, aren't you going to put me down?" the black haired boy squirmed as the odd pair walked to the luxurious bath.

"Nope I'm not letting you out of my sight".

Kurona didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder, no doubt his new meister was afraid he would attempt an escape; and yet it didn't really surprise him. The demon sword was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed what Zoro was saying next "-ou got all scuffed up in our little bout" he smirked readjusting his bundle "but don't worry, I'll be sure to polish you up real good". Kurona blushed and groaned as all his weight was forced to lay about his tender middle, it may not be an open wound but did it sting, perhaps this was how his new moister wanted to punish him. The demon sword hadn't meant to lash out at the Straw-hat, but when Roronoa questioned him about the Celestial Dragon's ship, Kurona lost control and allowed his madness to consume him.

Zoro and Kurona were silent as the one eyed pirate entered the luxurious bath and set the smaller male down on the cool white n' yellow tiles "What do you think Kurona, nice huh?" Zoro smirked at Kurona's amazed expression.

"It's impressive" the demon sword admitted "like a miniature bath house".

It didn't take long for the giant tub to fill with purified seawater, and for the muscular swordsman to take off his heavy steel toed boots. He was in the middle of shrugging off his green overcoat when Zoro realized his new weapon had yet to undress, in fact he was half way to the door "Oi, where are you going brat?" he yelled snatching him up by the collar.

"Ah! I was going to wait outside for you!" Kurona explained hastily.

"Ah no you don't. I just told you, you are going to have one" Zoro growled keeping a tight hold and pulling the worse for wear yukata from his frail body "Now into the tub you go-eh?" Zoro looked perturbed as Kurona latched himself to his arm like a monkey.

"No!" he pouted.

"Let go damn it!" the marimo growled vigorously shaking his limb up and down. This method worked too well as it sent the younger male flying in the opposite direction.

Kurona flipped gracefully in the air before going in for the landing, which he would've stuck if it weren't for a inconveniently placed bar of soap.

"Ah!" Kurona yelped.

'Thuk!' "Agh!" Zoro hissed as the soap shot from underneath the demon swords foot and ricocheting off his face.

"Kuro~na~" Kurona gulped.

Usopp, who just happened to be walking past the door, sweat dropped at the ruckus he was hearing. A big splash followed and all was quiet "Zoro certainly has his hands full".

(Back with Zoro & Kurona)

"I told you, you would take a bath" the one eyed swordsman said roughly lathering shampoo into Kurona's long black hair. The young weapon was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. His new pirate meister had him pressed tight against his hard chiseled body.

"Why was I cursed with such an unmanly body" he inwardly sighed.

While he was busy scrubbing Kurona's head, he took the opportunity to examine the rest of the human weapons body. His theory about Kurona appeared correct. The cuts on his pale flesh were sealed shut with telltale black scabs "It seems your black blood is just full of surprises" he commented lightly, reaching over he dumped a bucket of water over his head to rinse away the suds "are all human weapons like you?" the first mate's curiosity had started out as a trivial flame, when Kurona survived the exploding ship. That flame quickly ignited into a towering inferno at the prospect of harnessing the powers this enigma of a boy possessed.

Kurona fidgeted uncomfortably with the probing questions this swordsman was asking. But with everything that had transpired today, it was to be expected "No…I am unique when it comes to the other weapons on our island. Only my blood is black" he said.

"Meister Island is where we're headed, what sort of weapons will we see there?"

The black haired boy smiled softly, maybe staying with this man wouldn't be so bad. Whatever motivated this man, it wasn't greed nor ignorance "Well…some weapons you'll see take on a more conventional form such as guns and knives. While others aren't so conventional such as hammers and chainsaws".

"Wow the New World really does hold wonderful surprises huh?" Zoro grinned.

"And terrifying secrets as well" Kurona added darkly. Truer words have never been spoken.

Now that they were clean and dry, it was time for bed. Thanks to surviving an explosion and temporarily lapsing into madness, bed was starting to sound really good to Kurona right now.

Zoro smirked seeing the boy rub at his drooping red eyes "C'mon kid lets hit the hay" he said placing his large hand on Kurona's exposed shoulder (his yukata is looser now).

"Yeah*yawn* sounds good" the demon sword mumbled. Allowing himself to be led away to the cozy comfort of the mens barracks.

Kurona let out a contented sigh when his frail body sank into the warm linen sheets and blankets. Zoro occupied the identical bed next to him while Luffy snored away to his right. His rubber belly swollen from all the food he'd eaten.

Sanji had not returned from the kitchen yet but Usopp was located across from him. His 'Black Kabuto Slingshot Staff' stood proudly next to his nightstand. Chopper must sleep in the sick bay and the creepy skeleton man was there; normally he would be too freaked out to sleep but Kurona's exhaustion was winning out. The demon sword smiled softly knowing when he woke up, he would finally be home.

End Chapter

**I am so glad I got this done. I was so lucky I saved this to my flash drive since my laptop caught a bad virus.**

**I'll try to finish my Gladiator story as well. REVIEW FOOLS! **


	6. Chapter 6: Speculations! Evil Pirates?

Chapter 6: Speculations: Evil Pirates?

**Sorry for the hiatus my loyal readers. I just haven't really been motivated to write lately…my grandparents think I'm slipping into depression or something I hope not. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

It was a dark eerie night on Meister Island. On the cobbled streets of Death City, not a peep was heard. Except for the distant crashing of ocean waves that beat against the rocky shore.

If you were to walk down main street, and veer off the beaten path, you would come across a most peculiar building; one that looks like it was split in two and sewn back together. This is the home to Professor Franken Stein. The DWMA's strongest and most talented Meister to graduate.

In the dark laboratory, only illuminated only by the flickering blue light of a computer screen. A man with droopy silvery gray hair and round eye glasses tapped at the beat up keyboard with a steady monotonous pace, a cigarette set smouldering in his mouth "I sense you there Spirit" Franken Stein said to the lanky red headed male in the doorway. Spirit or Death Scythe was his legal name, was dressed in a comfy pale blue t-shirt and baggy black pajama pants.

"I couldn't sleep…but I knew you were busy, I didn't want to disturb you" Spirit smiled wanly.

"Yes" Stein sighed tiredly "and yet my labors bare no fruit" he said standing up and stretching "It's been a year since I sent my special drone cams out into the world…and still no luck".

"None of the other Meisters have spotted Kurona anywhere" Spirit added forlornly; tears were collecting in his jade eyes "where did our little boy go Stein? Maka has been beside herself for months. I just don't know what to tell her~Maka~don't~hate~me~" he wailed, his limbs flailing like noodles "Papa~loves~you!"

"Don't fly into hysterics again Spirit, I beg of you" Stein admonished placing his hands on his shoulders to stop his lovers tom foolery "Maka is eighteen now, it's time for her to exercise patience, no matter what the outcome may be".

"Yeah…" the weapon sighed burying his face in Stein's chest "but try telling that to her…it's like no matter what I do, I can't seem to convince her to love me like she does Kami".

"You know better than to speak of that woman in this house" Stein reprimanded, his be speckled eyes flashed dangerously. Causing a cold shiver to run up Spirit's spine. The red haired death scythe had momentarily forgotten how much Stein detested Kami for blowing the proverbial whistle on his experiments and stealing Spirit away from him-the bitch. If that wasn't enough; Kami actually had the gall to go and marry the death scythe, only to divorce him fourteen years later. Everybody who knew him would tell you that Death Scythe was a notorious womanizer and a flirt who loved to spend his afternoons at the Chupa Cabra Bar, and honestly Stein had no qualms about letting him do so. As long as he returned to his side and his bed every night.

"M'sorry Stein" Spirit spoke trying to ease the madness prone male's anger. Stein was about to open to his mouth when the computer screen started flashing red "Stein!"

Stein instantly released Spirit and dashed to the desk. In a flurry of sharp fingers punching harshly over the well worn keys, a image slowly came into focus on his patented Skull Spy Camera #9 appeared on the computers 19 inch screen.

"Is it…really him?" Spirit gasped hardly during to believe it. The picture displayed a ship with a with a cheerful looking lion as its' figurehead. There, standing by the prow was non other than Kurona himself.

"My biosensors all confirm that that is indeed our boy" Stein allowed a creepy smile to grace his thin lips "There is one thing however" Stein said spinning around to look directly at his weapon.

"Huh?"

"Take a look at the sail" the white haired Meister angled the camera. The death scythe gasped when he saw the straw hatted jolly roger grinning back at him.

"Pirates!" he glared.

"Not just any pirate crew my dear, that's the mark of the Straw-hat Pirates" Stein exclaimed.

"No…way" Spirit gasped awestruck. The Straw-hat Pirates strength was legendary; for a small crew of rookie pirates, they had gained a frightening reputation in just a short amount of time. But they supposedly had met their demise two years ago in the Saobaody Archipelago. Yet there the ship was, its' flag wafting proudly in the salty breeze "We must inform Lord Death of this immediately!"

"Hold it Spirit" the silver haired Meister grabbed his wrist "let's put our initial emotions aside for a moment and analyze the situation".

"You honestly expect me to wait around while my son is in the hands of pirates!" the red headed male snapped.

"He's not your son Spirit!" Stein retorted but instantly regretted it when he saw the look of astonishment and hurt on his loves face "please hear me out okay?"

"What do you have in mind…"

"Here is what we're going to do".

End Chapter

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares! Guilty feelings?

Chapter 7: Nightmares! Kurona's Guilty feelings?

**Hey there everyone I'm back again. I hope you find this chapter enjoyble. Oh! and too Darkfang, i can't really converse with you unless you set up an profile on Fanfiction. Its easy as long as you have an email address. I'm sure you don't want to wait for every time I update to say something.**

It was now 3:00 am, and the sky was just starting to see dawns first light.

In the mens quarters, the young demon sword Kurona tossed and and turned in the grips of a awful nightmare.

(Kurona's nightmare)

_The luxury tall ship known as the CDS Warp Flower (Celestial Dragon Ship), rocked in the ocean swells, making its' journey home to the sacred land of Mariejoas. _

_Upon the expansive deck, deck hands scurried to and thro, coiling ropes and tugging lines to keep the ship on course. Up high on the sun deck, a tall man wearing a fishbowl shaped helmet and oxygen tank on his back. This was the Celestial Dragon Saint Duvello Reinsformontique, and to his left stood his son Saint Shawl Reinsformontique. Much like his father, Shawl possessed curly bleach blonde hair and mean squinting brown eyes that resembled a rodents. But unlike his father, whom had eaten his way to obesity munching on fine wines and cheese, Shawl's obsession was body building, weapons collecting. And he had the muscles to prove it; even though his rippling pectoral muscles did nothing to ascentuate his appearance._

_"Shawl my dear son" Duvello began, swirling an exaggerated glass of brandy "how has your training with the living sword progressing?"_

_"Simply horrid father" Shawl sniffed loud and indignantly "I finally made that wretched thing change into a katana, but when I went to pick it up, it electrocuted me! I have the burn marks to prove it. Naturally I punished it for its insolence but it wouldnt' stop babbling about soul wavelengths, and compatibilities, and such nonsense. What does the soul have to do with a living hunk of steel anyhow?"_

_"Hmm, what indeed?" the older man burbled taking a generous sip of his drink "where is the living sword now?"_

_Shawl smiled and accepted his own drink, offered by a slave girl "I put it away my dear father. In a special case I had made just for it"._

_( With Kurona)_

_In the expansive cargo space of the Warp Flower, a large rectangular structure of iron, stood foreboding against the more innocent looking wood crates and burlap bags. The slaves and the crew had no idea what the Celestial Dragons kept in the strange object that held a single padlocked door, and air holes up top out of view, but late at night mournful cries could be heard from within. __This was the lost demon swords 'case'. _

_Locked away inside his prison, the slim and pale figure of Kurona lay splayed out on the heavily padded walls and floor. In the corner a brass chamber pot sat incase he had to do his business, and an electric light hung from the ceiling swaying with the motions of the ship. Kurona sobbed weakly, not bothering to move an inch, his body in pain from the harsh beating he had received earlier. _

_Kurona had tried to explain to the incensed Shawl that forcing a living weapon to yield would not work, but the world noble was too stupid and angry to understand anything Kurona was trying to convey to him._

_So this was the result, it had become routine for Kurona when he'd displeased his master having been thrown inside 'the case' for god knew how long he spent mulling in swirling depression and sadness. There was nothing here except for him and his thoughts._

_And that's when Kurona started to hear a strange voice in his head, it was sort of grated and yet high pitched all at the same time. It wasn't a very friendly voice either, always accusing Kurona of being weak and not putting those noble assholes in their place. __Oh sure it would've been easy enough, Kurona felt he was more than capable of doing what the voice in his head suggested. But it just wasn't so simple when it came to dealing with the Celestial Dragons. _

_Kurona once asked the voice where it came from, and the voice replied that it didn't remember. Perhaps it had always been there, and Kurona had never noticed before? Maybe he was prone to madness wavelengths like Professor Stein? Kurona didn't know anymore._

**_"Why are you wasting time here Kurona?" _**_the voice Kurona had dubbed his inner demon growled out in clear annoyance **"you're wasting away stuck in here, and soon you'll be even more useless! Do something or else I will!"**_

_"W-what are you talking about?" Kurona whispered in fright, the pupils of his red eyes shrunk to pinpoints._

**_"Banish them to an ever damning eternity"._**

_"Oh..." Kurona grinned psycoticaly, letting his grip on his sanity slip inch by inch "I think I can handle that"._

(End Kurona's Dream)

Kurona woke with a start but he didn't cry out, his body slightly damp with a cold sweat. Looking around at his sleeping crew mates, the little demon sword sighed when he realized he hadn't disturbed anyone. But the air was becoming a bit stifling in the limited space, so Kurona decided to get some air topside. Yeah, that sounded good.

Zoro was on watch when he spotted the white form of Kurona creeping up on deck around dawn, the swordsman watched him curiously as he made his way to stand by the lion head. Perhaps he ought to check up on the poor kid?

Kurona deeply inhaled the crisp salty air of the early morning sea, even though the sun had yet to rise. It was peaceful and quiet and the black-haired youth intended to savour the personal time he hadn't had in a year since his capture; and it helped ease his troubled mind and soul. He brought out of his peaceful state by the sound of the elevator and the heavy approaching footsteps of Roronoa Zoro.

"Kurona, you're up early" Zoro stated it like a fact but Kurona sensed the question in his voice.

"Yes...My dreams awoke me".

"I see, well I guess there's no point in you going back to sleep, it's almost dawn. Why don't you watch it with me?" the green haired man offered coming to stand off to his side.

"Okay" Kurona gave the tiniest smile to the pirate first mate. Of which he returned with a lopsided smirk. For a long while, the two said nothing, content on watching the sky turn a dull pink until Zoro spoke up.

"Kurona?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you attack me and my crew like you did earlier?" His expression grave.

Kurona looked down at his bare feet ashamed "I'm sorry. I did not mean too, I just lost control of myself and my madness took over...".

"Madness huh, what is that like a split personality?" Zoro bluntly put it, causing the black-haired boy to flinch.

"S-something like that I guess..." Kurona mumbled lifting his eyes a bit to stare at Zoro's chest.

"Don't be a mouse brat, look me in the face" Zoro scolded lifting Kurona's head higher "people will take advantage of you if you act all intimidated all the time. Remember as my weapon, you represent me also".

Kurona visibily flinched and moved out of Zoro's reach wrapped his chilled arms around himself "Y-you s-shouldn't say things like that so soon" he fidgeted nervously.

The marimo cocked an eyebrow up at this statement "what do you mean by that?"

The boy whipped back around, his long black hair swirling about his person. His face fixed this time in anger "you can't just walk up to a human weapon and claim that it's yours! There's more to it than that! A lot more!"

"Like what?" the calmness in the swordsman's voice caught the demon sword a bit off guard "what do I have to do to prove myself?" Zoro wasn't quite sure what to make of Kurona's bewildered face, the boy was looking at him like he just grew a second head or something.

"You...wish to prove your self to me? Do you even realize what it means to wield a demon blade?" the living weapons words came out slow and calculated "if our soul wavelengths clash to much, then i'm afraid I'll be of no use to you".

"Lets put it to the test then" Zoro said simply "I don't really understand what you mean by a wavelength to be honest. But if I am to claim the title of best swordsman, then I must be able to master any blade. whole, broken, sharp, or dull. Living or non".

The young demon sword was put back a bit by the marimo's exclamation; there was much conviction in this pirate, more so than Shawl "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to try".

Zoro smirked confidently and put his hands on his hips "Great, lets get started".

End Chapter

**hurray a another chapter completed! please reveiw people it's easy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Compatible Partners?

Chapter 8: Compatible Partners?

**Well I finally got off my rump and got to writing. I hope people still like and continue to review my stories.**

"Wow…" Kurona stood in awe of the gym room. There were weights of all shapes and sizes, and tread mills to run on. The demon weapon spun around in wonderment the circular room had to offer "your crows nest doubles as a gym!"

"Yep, it's nice and quiet too. So we can have full concentration" said Zoro stepping from the tiny elevater. Placing his three regular swords against the wall, Zoro twisted about retying his bandanna to his head. His one good eye set sternly upon Kurona, who eeped in startlment. "Alright playtime is over, let me see your sword form!" he commanded sharply.

"U-uh, ok h-here I go!" the timid weapon stuttered, the turn in Zoro's attitude and wavelength frightened him. His aura had gone from easy-going and almost aloof to steely and staid; it made his palms sweaty with nerves. Silently praying that the intimidating marimo's soul would be able to withstand his potentially canniballistic one, Kurona sucked in his breath and dissolved in a bright flash of light. There in his place lay a solid black katana with a matching scabberd "_I-I am ready Zoro_".

Zoro, who'd been in shock seeing the sword from his dream in reality, blinked hard and said "You can talk in your weapon form too?!"

"_I can indeed, s-shall we continue then?_"

"Sure what do I have to do?" he asked squatting down to lightly touch the polished dark wood of Kurona's sheath. Unbenounced to Zoro, his wavelength was sending strange electric shocks through Kurona's astral body. Making him shiver in discomfort, it wasn't a promising sign of their wave-lengths unionizing.

"_W-well I suppose the simplest way is to just pick me up_".

"That's it?" Zoro skepticized.

"_That's it_".

"*sigh* fine" tentively, the swordsman took Kurona and lifted him up, nothing seemed to happen other than a strange tingling running up his arm "are you feeling that?"

"_U-uh-huh_" Kurona replied with anxiety.

Walking over to a enormous block of wood, Zoro gripped more firmly and unhurriedly wrapped his fingers around the black hilt. The strange sensation then amplified to a buzzing vibration that swan through the rest of his body, it was a bit dizzying. With meister and weapon each holding their breath, Zoro unsheathed Kurona….

"Z…Zo… Zoro!…are you ok?" Zoro's eye shot open when he came back to his senses "Kuro…what happened?" the green haired pirate groaned, grasping his pounding head. His vision was still a bit out of focus but he could see Kurona leaning overing him worriedly.

"Our wave-lengths clashed too hard when you drew me out! You passed out cold!".

"Did I cut it?"

"Huh?"

Zoro sat up fully shaking off the proverbial cobwebs "the wood block, it's a simple test".

"Um…well, kind of" Kurona mumbled his red eyes shifting to the wood block behind him. Zoro glared seeing the left hand corner was all that was chipped off "you cut the corner off, so you didn't exactly miss…"

"Well it's a start I guess, come on its time for breakfast. Sanji is a real pain about punctuality when it comes to meal times" Zoro huffed collecting his swords and moving towards the elevater.

"Uh!" Kurona began but his potential meister was not listening "**Shawl didn't listen either ya know**".

"_Shutup! He is not like Shawl! He actually managed to use me on his first try!_"

"**Tch barely, honestly a guy like that will never understand you Kurona you're too soft to speak up and he's too hard and focused to care. Just give up before this goes any further!" **his inner demon reasoned.

"_N-no, it was my fault ok! Its my fault I am…a mouse _".

"Kurona move it!" Zoro called, snapping the demon weapon out of his private conversation.

"S-sorry!" Kurona scrambled to Zoro's awaiting side in the elevater.

"_We'll do it, you'll see_".

"**Hmp we will indeed".**

End Chapter

**I was half tempted to write the inner demons name but Im saving that for a later chapter. Bye everybody!**


End file.
